


A New Chance

by Some_Danish_Chick



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Comfort Food, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Students
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_Danish_Chick/pseuds/Some_Danish_Chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a college AU where there are no ghouls and Hide and Kaneki don't meet until college. Lots of awesome OCs, fluff, humor, angst and romance. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Chance

**Author's Note:**

> So this is officially my first fanfic since I was 14, Eeeep!   
> Constructive criticism is appreciated

**Chapter 1 – A Fateful Meeting**

The day of Hides 20th birthday started out as an absolute self-inflicted disappointment. The night before, he had realized he needed to hand in an essay the next day. Of course, he had known about the essay for weeks, and he had certainly planned to start earlier, but every time he had sat down and tried to write, he was stopped by the procrastination quicksand, known as the Internet. So instead, he had to spend the night before his birthday pulling an all-nighter. Literally.

And so, the morning of Hides birthday was greeted with an overdose of caffeine, a completely worn-out brain, and that special sense of disorientation that you can only get from lack of sleep. But the morning didn’t get any better from there. The moment Hide was done writing and editing, the sun was on its way up and he only had time to change clothes before he had to run for his first lecture.

“You look like shit”, the sudden voice next to his ear gave him a shock that made him shriek in an embarrassingly girly way.

“Shit, Liz! For the love of Sauron, don’t sneak up on me like that!”  
It was lunch-time, and standing behind him in the cafeteria-line, the short, red-haired girl was grinning from ear to ear like the Cheshire Cat himself.

“Oh shut up Nagachika, it aint my fault you were spacing out like that. What happened, were you gaming all night again?”

“I wish! Would have been better than spending all night writing that stupid essay for Mr. Green’s class. Why did he have to set the deadline on my birthday?”

Liz snorted. “Well, that’s your own god damned fault and you know it”

“Yeah, yeah I know. But still!” Hide pouted, but quickly replaced it with a smile.   
“Well, I’m not going to let a silly essay stop me from having the best birthday ever! The next lecture is canceled, so I’m free until 5, which can only mean one thing – Snooze-time in the library. But first, I shall feast!” He threw his arms up in the air as he spoke. “And I’m going to start by eating my favorite food, Burger!”

As if from a 90’s sitcom, the moment Hide had mentioned wanting the meal, the line moved up to the counter and his worst nightmare occurred: The guy in front of him took the last.

“Doh!”

“Uhm, do you want this?” the guy in front of him had turned around and held out his tray. _Well, he’s cute_. The boy in front of him looked like a total dork. Not in a bad way though, he was the huggable kind of dorky you always see on TV playing the hero’s best friend. He was about the same height and age as Hide, but they couldn’t have looked more different. The boy was wearing a blue shirt that was buttoned all the way up, and a sweater west on top. He had black hair that almost covered his eyes. Or rather, eye, since he was wearing an eye patch.

Hide dropped his jaw in disbelief. “Are you serious?”

The boy nodded and offered the gentlest smile Hide had ever seen. “It’s your birthday, right?”

“Yeah, but how did you know that?”

“Uhm, you talk very loudly”. A soft pink color spread on the boy’s cheeks, and he looked down as he spoke.

Hide couldn’t help but smile at the boy. There was just something about his shyness and the way he spoke that made Hide want to _know_ him. “Well then, how about we share?” he reached out to pat the boy on the shoulder, but before his hand could make any contact, the boy winced back. Since Hide had always been more physical with his expressions than most, he had gotten used to the fact that some people became uncomfortable, he had even come to expect it. In fact, it was part of the reason he did it; observing the different reactions was always fun. But what he didn’t expect was the guilty look in the boy’s eye.

“Sharing sounds good”, the boy said as he walked up to the cashier to pay for the meal.

Hide decided to take advantage of the boy’s temporary distraction, and turned around, his face only an inch from Liz’s. “Look I know we were supposed to eat together, but that guy is really, really cute and I –“ Liz put a finger to his lips. “Hush Nagachika, I know. Do what you have to do. And may the odds be ever in your favor”

As soon as the boy had bought the meal and Hide had bought their beverages, the two boys found a nearby table. The boy with the eye-patch spilt their meal in two, and without asking he gave the larger portion to Hide.

“So Eye-patch, you got a name?”

Right between the boy’s eyebrows, the tiniest wrinkle appeared. _Interesting, so he doesn’t want to be called that._ “I’m Kaneki, Ken Kaneki. Most people just call me Kaneki”. _But he doesn’t like showing it, huh._

Hide gave the boy his widest, most cheerful smile, pointed at himself and said: “Nice ta meet ya Kaneki. I’m Hideyoshi Nagachika, but you can call me Hide, everyone does.” Hide was about to hold out his hand, but stopped himself midway. _Right, he doesn’t like physical contact_. So instead he reached out for the beverage of choice – Iced coffee.

“You know, I thought your kind was extinct”

Kaneki blinked in utter confusion. “What do you mean ‘My Kind’?”

“You know, the friendly neighbor type, who will offer to share their meal with someone they have never met before. Seems almost too nice to be true, should I be worried that you drugged this or something?” Hide pointed at his drink.

Based on the expression of horror on the other boys face, Hide had the feeling that Kaneki was not very used to sarcasm. “What, no of course not! I just, I wouldn’t, I was just trying to be nice.” _How cute_ , Hide thought to himself as he watched the boy babbling and blushing

“Dude, I was kidding.” He pointed at Kaneki with a fry. “You don’t exactly come off as the drug-rape type, ya know?”

“Uhm, thanks?”

“And I really mean it.” Hide winked at him, leaving the poor boy in utter confusion. Hide burst out in laughter. Seeing Kaneki wreck his brain trying to figure out just how to react was just too funny. “Hahaha, Oh man, you should see your face!”

Kaneki blushed again, his eyes locked on his plate. “Stop that, it’s not funny.” He mumbled. But the corners of his mouth were twitching, holding back a smile. _He doesn’t really mind being teased, huh_.

The rest of the lunch was full of laughs, teasing and poking fun at each other. It took a little while, but Kaneki started opening up during the conversation. He told Hide about how he lived with his girlfriend from the same major, about how they had met at the café he worked at, and how they had connected through their love for the same author. When Kaneki first brought up the girlfriend, Hide felt a tightness in his stomach, like a bad premonition. There was just something about the way Kaneki averted his eyes and the way he clenched his hands just a little bit when he mentioned her name. Something just felt off. _Back off, Me. I of all people am in no position to assume anything about his love-life. I’m probably just imagining it because I’m disappointed that he has a girlfriend. Yeah, that must be it._ He managed to convince himself.

Then, it was Hides turn to explain his relationship status. So he told Kaneki that he was gay, and explained about his ex-boyfriend and how he had been dumped the day he got in to college. Kaneki had looked so sympathetic when Hide had told him that his ex had broken up with him through a song.

“No seriously, we were at a house-party, the last one of the year, and his band were playing. So he pointed and me and told everyone that this song was dedicated to me. And then he started singing about how he just wants to be single again. The worst part is, that song was freaking catchy! I still sometimes get it stuck in my head.” When he then saw Kanekis worried expression, Hide quickly turned it in to a joke.

At this point, it didn’t take much for the conversation to become more personal. Kaneki had told him about his foster father whom he had lived with the last two years of high school, and about the café he owned. Kaneki worked part time there, and apparently they had the best coffee in the world. The conversation took a darker turn when Kaneki explained about his mother’s death when he was a child, although he strangely enough didn’t seem to feel sorry for himself. When Hide asked him where he had lived after his mothers passing, Kaneki had had the most unconvincing smile. “I lived with my Aunt and her family. They are vey nice people, and I was lucky they took me in. ” Hide noticed that he had placed his hand on his chin when he called them nice. _Something is really, really wrong._

In turn, Hide had explained about his family situation. That he was from a large family with many siblings who were all very close. He then explained about his sister Miko and her mental illness. How she had been in and out of institutions as far as he could remember. “But I don’t want you to get the wrong impression. Just because she hears voices doesn’t mean she’s not fun to be around!” Hide had insisted. “Seriously, she’s a great girl. We are really, really close! Like, this close!” He held up two French fries that were stuck together.

And so, the conversation turned lighter again. They spoke for hours on end about everything and nothing at all. Hide had lost count of the times he had made Kaneki laugh, blush of just become utterly confused with his sarcastic humor. He had found, that watching Kaneki’s changing expressions was the best source of entertainment he had seen in ages. Sadly, they soon had to leave, because Hide had a lecture at 5pm.

As they exchanged numbers Hide mentally concluded 4 things about the boy Kaneki:

  1. Kaneki Ken was a very shy and insecure, but oddly positive boy.
  2. He didn’t want to complain about anything. Hide got the impression that he really just didn’t want to burden anyone.
  3. He was the gentlest and most selfless person Hide had ever met.
  4. Kaneki Ken was not a happy person.



For some reason, this made Hide want to protect him. He wanted to get close to him, to be a rock he could lean on, to ease his burden even if just a little. But more than anything he just wanted to be the reason for him to smile. _Shit, I almost sound like I’ve fallen for him or something._

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

“How the hell do you know he’s straight?” Liz asked as she chugged her second beer down. She and Hide had sat down at their favorite table at _The 20 th Ward_ bar, together with her twin brother Nick. They had both brought presents for Hide, and were now killing time before the last and final member of their group would join them.

The bar itself was dark and cozy, with heavy curtains, worn-down furniture and a thick smell of beer and tobacco. Hide and his friends were probably the youngest costumers to ever step foot inside; the regulars were mainly 50+ year old men with beard and plenty of tattoos. The bartender was a really hardy 68-year-old former sailor who loved to tell tales of the sea, and occasionally gossiping with the costumers.

Before Hide could answer, Nick did it for him. “Liz, he lives with his girlfriend! It’s pretty obvious that he’s in to women. Duh.”

Liz gave her twin brother a death stare that made Hide glad he didn’t have to live with her. “Well, just because he has a girlfriend doesn’t necessarily mean he’s straight. He could be Bi; I mean look at your boyfriend! He was dating a girl when you met him and that didn’t stop you from shacking up with him”

“And I regret nothing. That bitch didn’t love him like I do”. Nick made his best Diva-hair flip. And it was excellent, truly few people could compare to Nick’s natural diva-esque attitude, which almost made up for the fact that his red hair was short.

Hide had given them a summary of everything that had happened during his lunch with Kaneki. Of course, he didn’t tell them about Kanekis childhood, but aside from that he had explained most of what he knew about him, including the things he had figured out for himself.

“I just get the feeling that.. he’s unhappy.” He explained, ” I don’t know if it has anything to do with his girlfriend or not, I just know that something is off. And I kind of maybe want to make him happy”

“Uuuuuh, someone’s in looooooooove” Nick teased.

“Who’s in love?” Nick’s boyfriend Hiro had walked up to them. He gave Nick a quick kiss on the cheek before he sat down next to him. Nick leaned against him and pulled Hiro’s arm around his shoulder.

“Hide’s got it bad for a guy with one eye.” Nick teased and curled himself up against Hiro. Hide always found it interesting how Nick always became like a cat that wanted to be pet when Hiro was around.

“He doesn’t have one eye. At least I don’t think so. Actually, I have no idea why he wears an eye patch.”

“Wait.” Hiro interrupted. “Does he have black hair, kinda short and seems to want to apologize for everything?”

“THAT’S HIM! Ken Kaneki, the guy Hide has a crush on!” Liz gave everybody a shock. She had been uncharacteristically quiet for a while, but now she looked about to jump out of her chair.

“ I know him! He’s dating the prettiest girl in my class!” Nick frowned. “Not as pretty as you of course” Hiro said as he stroke Nicks bangs, who in turn made a purring sound. Liz leaned over the table and pretended to throw up. “Oh shut up!” Nick said and kicked her shin. Liz laughed, and chugged another beer.

“Is she really that pretty?” Hide just couldn’t pretend that it didn’t bother him.

“Oh yeah! Rize Kamishiro is the beauty of the Literature department. So you’re in love with her boyfriend?” Hiro looked at Hide with nothing short of pity. “Sorry dude. You’re going to have a hard time with this one.”

“I’m not in love with him, I barely know the guy!” Hide paused, trying to sort his feelings. “I mean I really want to know him better, but it’s not like I’m going to try and get in between them. Look, can we just forget about it for a moment? It’s only my birthday once a year, and I want ma presents!” he held out his hands.

Liz sighed. “Fine! Open your damn present, and happy fucking birthday.” She put her gift on the table with a loud bang, and the others did the same. With a relieved smile, hide opened the one from Hiro and Nick first.

“Jesus on a stick!” He exclaimed, holding up the red pair of Beats headphones. “Are you freaking serious?” He had told them several times how he needed a new pair of headphones, but he didn’t ever expect something so expensive from them. The chair fell back, as Hide jumped up with excitement and practically fell on top of the two. He wrapped his arms around them and pulled them in to a tight hug. “You guys are the best!”

“And don’t you forget it.” Nick laughed.

Next was Liz’s present: a black sports-jacket with yellow sleeves. “Holy crap, you guys are the best friends ever!”

“We know, we know” The twins spoke in unison. After the gift-opening session, Liz started nagging Hide about Kaneki again, and the others chimed in.

Nicked poked at Hides side with a teasing smile. “Come on! If he’s unhappy with his girlfriend, isn’t it your sacred duty as a full-blown crush to save him from that bitch and get him to the gay side” He said in his most sassy voice.

“No way! I’m not going to get all involved with a guy who’s taken and even LIVING with his girlfriend, based on some stupid idea that he - might - be bi, and that he - might - be unhappy with his girlfriend!”

“But Hide, you’re usually right on these hunches.” Hiro said, backing up his boyfriend. “I mean you got that Sherlock-thing going, right?”

“Wait, what do you mean Sherlock-thing?”

“Well.. you tend to notice little details and deduce what they mean, right?”

“What the hell? I’m just a little observant, that’s all. I’m not a super-detective or something.”

This time, it was Liz who poked at him. “Like hell you aren’t! You realized that I was dyslexic before I even did!”

“And that I had a dancing-talent!” Nick chimed in.

“And that my ex was cheating on me!” Liz added.

“Come on, just text him. What can it hurt?” Hiro said.

“FINE! I’ll text him!” Hide pulled out his phone. “But just as friends, okay!”  
  


_Hide: Hey Kaneki, thanks again for lunch today. You really saved my birthday :) When is the next time you’ve got lessons? I wanna repay the favor ;)_

It didn’t take more than a few seconds before he got his reply.

_Kaneki: It’s nothing, you really don’t have to worry about owing me anything. Besides, I had fun talking to you._

_Hide: Thanks, I had fun too. So let me at least buy you a cup of coffee or something. I insist!_

_Kaneki: haha well since you’re insisting, I guess I have no choice. I don’t have any classes until Tuesday, so how about we just meet up Sunday instead? Does that work for you?_

Hides stomach did a flip. Meeting Kaneki already the day after tomorrow seemed too good to be true. _He’s got a girlfriend, remember?_ Hide had to mentally scold himself. This was not a date, it as just a meet-up with a person who could possibly become a friend. And maybe a very good friend. But definitely not a date.

_Hide: Sure, sounds great! Is there anywhere you’d like to go? Being the coffee expert here ;)_

_Kaneki: No, no I’m not an expert at all. I just work at a café, that’s all. Yoshimura is the real expert. His coffee is the best!_

_Hide: Yoshimura, that’s you foster father right? Maybe we should go to his place, and I could see if it’s as good as you claim._

_Kaneki: Go to Anteiku? sure, let’s do that. When would you like to go?_

_Hide: How does 1 pm sound?_

_Kaneki: Perfect. See you there then_

_Hide: See you then :)_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please comment any thoughts you might have. Or don't. I'm a fanfic writer, not a cop.


End file.
